Torsion bar springs have been used for many years to provide support to an individual seated on the article of furniture with which the spring assembly is utilized. Conventionally such torsion bar springs include torsion bars connected by spacer bars of either a straight or curved shape, the former of which is conventionally referred to as a "formed wire" spring while the latter of which is conventionally referred to as a "sinuous" spring. Both formed wire and sinuous springs often include a fishmouth section at one or both ends of the spring. Such fishmouth sections have a generally V-shaped configuration with a torsion bar at the apex and a pair of spacer bars extending from opposite ends of the apex torsion bar.
In order to provide spring reinforcement, torsion bar springs have previously incorporated braces extending from the apex torsion bar of a fishmouth section to another portion of the spring. Such constructions are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,684,844 Flint et al, 2,719,578 Flint, 2,764,227 Williams et al, and 2,855,984 Majorana et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,991 of Crosby discloses a furniture seat spring assembly including a torsion bar spring whose opposite ends are mounted on top of a sinuous spring that extends between a pair of spaced frame members of the frame of an article of furniture. Both ends of the torsion bar spring have attachment sections from which associated ramp sections extend upwardly at an inclined orientation to an intermediate spring portion extending between the ramp sections.